


Feel My Tears as They Dry

by Glitched_Out



Category: Chandelier - Sia (Song)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitched_Out/pseuds/Glitched_Out
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The inside story of Sia's Chandelier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel My Tears as They Dry

**Author's Note:**

> My second story on here. I'm probably going to make this into chapters. Thanks for reading it!

If they loved me, why did they leave me?  
I woke up to the sound of the air conditioning coursing through the veins of the house. As I gained consciousness I realized I had fallen asleep under the table in the sitting room. I didn't remember that. I shivered and crawled out from under the table and sat splay legged on the floor. I tilted my head and listened. It was so quiet. With the lack of crashing and banging I knew my parents were away with their band. Again. I doubted they had gotten me anything to eat this time either. To confirm, I stood up and walked over to the fridge and opened it. There was a stick of butter and half a bottle of vodka waiting there, illuminated by the white fridge light. I wasn't surprised. I was sure the only reason why they didn't take the vodka was because they were already stinking drunk when they left. They hadn't even been back for more than two days before thy vanished again without a goodbye or any clue as to where they were going. This was normal and I pushed it aside to the back of my mind, just like always.  
I walked back to the sitting room and over to the window where there was a messy pile of various papers, most of them old newspapers, junkmail, or overdue bills. Next to the pile were crayons and markers strewn about. I picked up some of the markers and a month old newspaper and started drawing. It started out as scribbles at first and then those scribbles turned into shapes and those shapes turned into figures and those figures turned into a scene. It was of a big black monster looming over a small yellow flower. The monster was pulling the petals off of the flower slowly and the flower couldn't move.  
When I deemed the picture finished, I tossed the markers aside and took the picture to the fridge where I put a magnet on it and plastered it on top of the countless other pictures on the fridge door.


End file.
